dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Girl's Day
Archivo:060828.jpg Girl´s Day *'Nombre del Grupo:' 걸스데이 / Girl's Day *'Género:' Pop, KPop, Dance *'Agencia: 'DreamTea Entertainment (La misma que Jevice ) *'Color oficial:' N / A *'Fanclub:' DAI5Y/DAISY *'Debut: '''09 de Julio 2010 Carrera thumb|230px Girl's Day (걸스데이) es un grupo de pop coreano formado por 5 chicas que debutó en el 2010 bajo DreamTea Entertainment. 'Pre Debut' DreamTea Entertainment comenzó las promociones de Girl's Day antes de su debut con la creación de un Fan Cafe oficial, canal de YouTube, cuentas de Twitter para el grupo y cada uno de sus miembros. Un foro hecho para fans y también fue acreditado por la empresa como su foro oficial internacional. El grupo también se dio cuenta de las turbas de destello de baile antes de su debut en los distritos comerciales y de ocio de Seúl ganando mucho interés. 'Debut' thumb|160px El 7 de julio, el grupo lanzó su primer MV "Gyauttung (갸우뚱; Tilt My Head)", y dos días más tarde su primer mini-álbum GIRL'S DAY PARTY #1. Sólo dos meses después de su debut, el 12 de septiembre, se anunció a través del Twitter oficial del grupo de que los miembros Ji Sun y Ji In habían dejado el grupo y dos nuevos miembros se agregarían al grupo. Ji Sun quiere estudiar música individualmente, como ella quería. Y Ji In quiere ser actriz por lo que se concentrará en la actuación profesional. Dos días después, el 14 de septiembre, los dos nuevos miembros fueron anunciados, Yura y Hyeri. El 29 de octubre, la nueva formación del grupo lanzó su segundo single digital "Girl's Day Party # 2". En diciembre del 2010, Girl's Day consiguió su primer Programa de televisión se presenta junto con la banda de chicos de U-Kiss. El espectáculo, We Are Dating, era un derivado del programa de TV del We Are Married y emparejando a tres miembros de cada grupo (Ji Hae, Min Ah y Yura mas Soo Hyun, Alexander y Eli). El 16 de octubre la agencia lanzó comunicado anunciando la partida de Jihae del grupo. Su agencia, reveló: "Debido a razones personales, Jihae estará ausente del grupo a partir de las promociones al dar con el lanzamiento del álbum. Por el momento, Sojin, Yura, Minah, y Hyeri se promueve como un grupo de cuatro miembros. La razón detrás de Jihae es personal y es algo que se ha deliberado durante mucho tiempo. Parte de esto incluye querer concentrarse en sus estudios (Jihae se especializa en danza en la Universidad de Sungkyunkwan) ... El futuro de Jihae, Jihae y la agencia a discutir las diversas opciones, "dijeron. Integrantes Archivo:0328-girl_sday-06_050-copy-600x381.jpg :::::: '''Son (de izquierda a derecha): '''Hyeri, Yura, Ji Hae, Min Ah, So Jin :::::: *So Jin (Lider / Vocalista / Bailarina) *Yura (Rapera / Vocalista / Bailarina) *Min Ah (Vocalista / Bailarina) *Hyeri (Vocalista / Bailarina / Maknae) '''Ex Integrantes' *Ji Sun *Ji In *Ji Hae Temas para dramas *''Neongkulsong tema para My Husband Got A Family (2012) *''Honey Honey tema ''para The Women of Our Home (2011) *''New Trial Tema para Dungeon & Fighter (2011) *''Cupid Tema'' para City Hunter (2011) Discografía ''Mini-Albums Digital Singles Colaboraciones *'2011:' Tamaki Nami ft. Girl's Day (Girlie Night) *'2011: Song Ho Bum ft. Park Sojin (Bum Bum Bum) *'''2010: Road for Hope (Seonmul) Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Girls Day *Sitio Oficial *Videos Canal de Youtube Oficial Twitter *Twitter So Jin *Twitter Ji Hae *Twitter Min Ah *Twitter Yura *Twitter Hyeri Galeria Antiguas Miembros 18549_2Ji Sun2.jpg|Ji Sun 18549_2Ji Sun3.jpg 18549_2Ji Sun4.JPG 18549_2Ji Sun5.jpg 18549_2Ji In3.jpg|Ji In 18549_2Ji In4.jpg 18549_2Ji In2.JPG 18549_2Ji In5.jpg Grupo tn_1279180803_2104118549_2.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day3.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day4.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day5.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day6.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day7.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day8.jpg girlsday_1.jpg 05g34372.jpg Girl’s-Day-back-1-600x350.jpg Girl’s-Day-back-2.jpg Girl’s-Day-back-3.jpg girls-day-twinkle-2.jpg girls-day__twinkle-twinkle-06895.jpg 0tt.jpg 498px-Img1.gif 48924.jpg 50795-1024x682.jpg girlsday_concept_1.jpg 292535.jpg OMG!.jpg Girls-Day1.jpg 120419musikGIRLSDAY003_3be7a.jpg 20120502_girlsday-600x399.jpg ms_120418_00.jpg 20120420afamilyamnhacgirldaydoidau2012042003_e2f4d.jpg 34324.jpg 51rfrf.jpg 201205172339232210_2.jpg|link=girl's day 18cbfa3d85d07dc708c6df9b05abf0fd_large Girl's Day Releases Teaser for Oh! My God.jpg Pf36uW49.jpg echdv.jpg day.jpg Girls+Day.png GDOMG.jpg girl´s day (35.jpg girl´s day (7).jpg Videografia thumb|294px|right|Girl's Day - Tilt My Head thumb|left|294px|Girl's Day - Nothing lasts forever thumb|294px|left|Girl's Day - Twinkle Twinklethumb|294px|right|Girl's Day - Huge me once thumb|294px|left|Girl's Day - If you give your heart for me thumb|294px|right|Girl's Day - Don't Let Your Eyes Wander M/V thumb|294px|left|Girl's Day - Oh! My Godthumb|294px|right|Girl's Day - How Do I Look Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:DreamTea Entertainment